So you think I'm human
by Kstarr16
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, a Catholic school boy has a secret. And no one must find out, but what happens when a blonde boy sees something he isn't suppose to? Can Sasuke really except who he is? or will he be captured in the end.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: So I don't own Naruto, if i did... trust me... things would have been different.**

Prologue:

The air was thick and mucky, the smell of death circulating though the walls. The floor had puddles of god knows what, while footsteps came crashing onto them. A Raven haired boy walked as fast as he could, the young man could not be late to his next appointment, god knows what his bother would do to him. Briskly he trailed down to the end of the hallway where he met a red door, inside this door was here everyone was given their missions. Some more difficulty than other, but the pay, it was so satisfying.

The Raven throw open the door to a room that was almost pitch black, except for two lanterns on either side of a figure dressed in all black. His older brother siting down, in his thrown, petting his new black baby goat. Automatically he knew that he was late, and his brother was pissed.

"You're late." The voice of his brother wasn't friendly. Then again he never really showed emotion.

"I can see that." Came a voice of sheer boredom.

"Care to explain?"

"Not really." He had his reasons, his older brother didn't have to know everything about him.

"Sasuke. You can't be late to these things. How many times have I told you, why don't you take any of this serious."

"Hn"

"Alright then, your next assignment is …." The older raven flipped through a big thick book lying next to him on a desk. For a moment there was a glint his eye but it was gone in a second. Sasuke didn't miss that, he knew his next task was going to be either difficult or just a twisted plan of his brother's. "You have to go to the mortal world, find 6 keys, each with a different skull on them."

"Fine." It didn't sound too hard, so what was the problem. Just when Sasuke was about to turn around and walk out his elder bother continued talking.

"Foolish little brother that's not all."

"Then what?"

"You are to be enrolled in an Academy, and attend the trip that the mortals are taking to the Seven Wonders of the World, each key is at a location."

"You said six keys, there are 7 places I need to go. Why?"

"Maybe you should let me finish. At the Christ Redeemer in Brazil you have to put each key into a door. Inside each door is a body part, the head, body, an arm (with a hand) x2 and a leg (with a foot) x2. Once you have these pieces put them into different bags and bring them here. We must cast a special spell to bring the corps back to life."

"All this is fine, but why must I attend a mortal school?"

"Because I said so, and you need people skills, you can't go around killing whomever you please."

"One time, it was one time."

"Doesn't matter, you do as I say." There was snicker that escaped Sasuke's lips.

"What school will I be attending?" Was all he wanted to know.

"St. Michael…I heard it's a very fond school."

"Wait St. Michael? As in Catholic school? No. I'm not going, no way will I spend who knows how long in a school filled with snotty rich kids who sing about Jesus all day."

"Foolish little brother, you do as I say. Now here is the list of things you need to know your stuff is already packed and the portal is waiting for you, you are to stay in the dorms provided at the school, just go to the front office. If you need to talk to me, remember you can use your cell phone, or any source of liquid."

"I am not going to like this."

"And I am not asking you to. Just do it. Good bye foolish little brother."

"Hn." With one last look the younger raven turned around and started out the door.

"Oh one last thing." To irritated to turn around he just stopped.

"Don't get caught Sasuke, the last thing we need is one of our best demons getting captured and sent to heaven."

"Understood." He walked swiftly to the portal that transfers demons to the human world. Never in his seventeen years of life had he have to do something so vile that he wanted to regurgitate. He had only been to human school once his parents had forced him to attend at the age of seven, while he was there a little boy had tried to befriend him, but something he said upset Sasuke and he pounced on him like a cat to a mouse. Before the raven knew it he was covered in blood, and screams filled the class room. The little boy lied motionless beneath him, Sasuke stood up and just stared at him. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could say. Not long after his parents came to get him and he was never allowed to go to mortal school again. Sasuke could never remember what the boy looked like or what his name was, but that never stopped him from wondering who he was.

Every time the raven went through the portal he felt a tingling sensation spread though this body, then painful memories came rushing to him. Memories of his parents and his brother, why did his parents have to leave him? why did things turn out the way they did? Why can't he do anything to fix things?

Once he was through the portal he arrived a couple of miles from the academy. All he had was a suitcase and him cell phone, he was dresses in black jeans with a navy blue shirt, his hair spiked just the way he liked it.

There was a sign that said 'St. Michael Academy 2 miles ahead' he knew that in the mortal world it was the second semester and the year would be ending soon. So Sasuke walked until he met with the academy gate. The school was big, and church like was all he could use to describe it. Crosses everywhere, statues of different saints, he knew he was going to hate every moment of being in this school.

He walked up to the front doors and to the secretary. She was sitting at a desk with a name plate that said 'Shizune'.

"Oh hello." She wore a black fitted long sleeve dress.

"Hn."

"Are you new here?"

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes, if you could step in Principle Tsunade's office. She will get you taken take of."

"Hn."

Sasuke opened the door to find a rather large breasted women doing 'paper work'.

"Are you the new exchange student?" She narrowed her eyes, and inspected him.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Then I guess you are the new exchange student. I'm your principle Tsunade. Now here is your schedule, your key to your dorm, and your new uniform. If you have any questions please ask one of your fellow classmates they would be happy to help you. Now if you please I have other matters to attend."

Before he even had a chance to ask where the dorms were she shoved him out the door.

"She didn't tell you where the dorms were did she?" He heard the secretary say.

"No, she didn't."

"Go outside to the left and kept going on the path till you see the building with a number six on it. That's the boy's dorm."

"Hn."

"Not much of a talker are you?"

The raven didn't even answer that, he walk right where she told him to, he observed the setting. This aura he didn't like it. Something wasn't right, he could just feel it. Finally reaching the building he looked at key he was on the sixth floor, room number six. Since they academy was old, they didn't have elevators, so up the stairs he went. Upon reaching his room, in the distance he could hear the laughter of other boys. Which he didn't care for, he just wanted to get the mission over with. He didn't even know when the trip was supposed to be.

He unlocked the door and saw a boy with red hair sitting on him bed. The red head looked up and glared at him.

"What are you doing in my room?" Sasuke snarled.

"Tsk. Your room. Since when? Ive been here since the beginning of school. Where have you been?"

Sasuke walked in and saw another bed, it was empty.

"We are roommates."

"It would appear. I'm Gaara. And you?"

"Sasuke."

"Well, Sasuke Welcome to hell."

**So** **Yeah. Thats just the beginning, if anyone can guess what they think might happen I would love to hear it. ^-^ **


	2. Keep it covered

**Did anyone catch some of my references in the last chapter? if not then that's okay. **

**So. there is "inappropriate language" and Itachi being kinda perv-ish... idk my definition is different from yours.  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be scared to catch up... **

Chapter 1:

Sasuke woke up to his alarm ringing at six O'clock, just the way he set it. His roommate Gaara had made it perfectly clear that the window was to remain covered at all times. Something the raven didn't have a problem with, he has always had excellent vision.

It was the first day of his new life. The red head wasn't in the dorm, but then again Sasuke had noticed that he didn't sleep all night.

***Flash Back***

"Well, Sasuke Welcome to hell."

"Hn. I'v seen hell. It's not as pleasant as you make it sound."

"Sarcasm." Unsure if that was a question or a statement Sasuke made is way to his side of the dorm. Setting down his bag on the bed, and beginning to unpack. There was shifting coming from the other side of the room.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Why are you here?"

"What business is that of yours?"

"You are strange. Something about you it odd."

"I could say the same thing about you. Where are your eyebrows? Lost them in a fire?"

Gaara didn't respond, but Sasuke could hear the door open and shut.

_Guess I scared him off. _

He set his clothes in the drawers that were provided, at the bottom of the bag was a picture it was him his mother, father, and elder brother. They had just come back from the mortal world together, they had gone to do business in Rome. He could remember that day like it was yesterday, it was his first taste of human blood. His mom, she looked so happy, his father, his faced almost never changed, but there was a sparkle in his eyes.

_Uchihas don't cry. _

Carefully he put the picture in the top drawer underneath his boxers. Then put his bag under the bed, he took out the schedule the principle had given him.

**Uchiha Sasuke 3****rd**** year. Building 6 Floor 6 Room 6 **

**Gym. 1****st**** period Physical Education – Gai**

**Room 2 2****nd**** period Algebra 2 - Yamato**

**Room 5 3****rd**** period English 3 - Jiraiya**

**Room 12 4****th**** period Religion - Iruka**

**Lunch **

**Room 7 5****th**** period Heath/Speech – Kakashi **

** Room 9 6****th**** period History – Asuma and Kurenai**

**Room 15 7****th**** period Chemistry – Anko **

Sasuke stared at the wicked paper, hoping that if he glared at it enough it would burn. However he needed it to know where his classes were.

He folded the paper and placed it on his desk.

There was a restroom that he shared with Gaara, deciding that he would just take a shower in the morning. Sasuke took off his shirt and put on some gray flannel pants. He layed in bed and closed his eyes. The door opened and shut.

"Going to bed?" The red head's voice sounded colder than normal.

"Hn."

"The window is to remain covered. If any sliver of light comes out I will cut off your testicles and force you to eat them."

It wasn't the first time someone threated to cut his balls off and feed them to him. But something told Sasuke that this kid would go through with his promise.

With a grunt in response, Sasuke opened his eyes to see his roommate sitting on his own bed staring at the ceiling. The raven turned around and drifted off to sleep, he awoke sometime in the middle of the night, Gaara was now sitting on the floor. From time to time he heard his roommate move around the dorm and sit or lay somewhere, then he would move again.

The raven knew something was up with this kid.

Finally the moving stopped and he could slept the rest of the night.

***End Flashback* **

Sasuke got up, walked to the restroom, he didn't go in last night but he had to take a shower. He turned on the water, took off his clothes, and stepped in.

He liked showers, there was something comforting in having water fall on to his skin. Once he was done he stepped out onto the mat and grabbed a towel from the cabinet. The steam from the hot water had fogged up the mirror, the mix of the temperate caused condensation to form. Soon the raven was looking at an older version of himself with slightly different features.

"Itachi! What are you doing?"

"Shit. I thought you could talk."

Sasuke having seen the connection being made covered himself up quickly.

"Does it look like I can?"

"Huh, I guess not. But I still saw it."

"Saw what?"

"Peni-"

"Don't say it. No one want to hear your jokes."

"I don't know why you are so secretive. Don't pull any of that no one understands me shit. And you wonder why all of the underworld thinks you are emo."

"I don't care what any of them think of me. Go pet your goat or something."

"Foolish little brother, maybe I wanted to know how school was going."

"If I wanted to tell you I would have called you. Why are you up this early anyway?"

" You act like I don't know when you like to take showers."

"….. I'm gonna go get dressed now. Bye Itachi."

"Sasuke! Wai-"

Sasuke had grabbed the towel and wiped the mirror dry, he opened to door to check if Gaara was there, and he wasn't. The raven took out some boxers and quickly put his uniform on. The only thing he liked was the red tie, other than that he didn't care for it.

He grabbed the folded schedule off his desk, since he didn't have school supplies he would figure that out later. But for right now he didn't want to be late to his first day of human school.

_Physical Education sounds like a pain in the ass._

**Thoughts? Questions? **_  
_

** I know we haven't got to the good part yet. But trust me, it will happen. Soon my children... SOON...**

**I wanted it to be longer, but I was watching American Horror Story with my mom, well rewatching it. GAH! Who is ready for Coven! I know I am... its gonna be great..**


End file.
